


Massage

by Sarren



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Danny perched on Brett's thighs and reached for the oil, warming it in his hands. Brett was staring at him through heavy-lidded eyes. 'Turn over,' he murmured.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Danny burst out laughing when he saw the pathetic figure collapsed on the bed. 'What happened to you?' he asked, when he could catch his breath, discarding his wallet and room key on the side table, and shrugging out of his jacket.

'Good morning, Daniel,' said Brett primly. 'I'm afraid I rather overdid it yesterday and now I'm feeling rather sore and sorry for myself.'

'How?'

For a moment it looked like Brett wasn't going to answer. Then, 'Ilsa.'

'Ilsa...Ilsa...wait. That little girl you were chatting up by the squash court yesterday? She did this to you?'

'Turns out she's the Ukranian Women's Squash Champion if you can believe it.'

Danny jumped over the couch and bounced on to the bed. Brett groaned and put his hand over his eyes. 'Daniel, could you _please_ have mercy on my fragile state?'

'Sorry. What was it, an all day squash marathon? You must really fancy her!'

'Followed by an all night marathon, if you know what I mean.'

'Ohh,' Danny said knowingly, 'she must really be something special.'

'Let's just say there were a couple of positions I'd never even heard of.'

For a moment Danny was distracted by the mental images. 'Think she'd be up for a threesome?' he mused.

'Why don't you go and ask her?' Brett rubbed at a cramp in his leg. 'I'm afraid it'll have to wait until I've recovered though,' he added plaintively.

'Of course, of course,' Danny agreed eagerly, patting Brett's bare knee where the bathrobe had fallen open. 'What can I do to help?'

'You can go away and allow me to suffer in peace.'

'Ohh,' Danny scoffed. 'And leave you all on your lonesome?'

'I won't be alone for long. Sven will be along in an hour or so.'

'Sven, huh?'

'The hotel masseur.'

'Blond? Built like a greek Adonis? Hands the size of bowling balls?'

'I suppose.'

'You don't need him. I can do it. I'll have you know give fabulous massages.'

'Daniel,' Brett said, in tones of great foreboding. 'Why don't we just let the expert do it? That's what he gets paid for.'

Danny stared at him. 'Oh, you don't want to pay for it.'

Brett took his hand away from his face and looked archly at Danny. 'We are still talking about a massage, aren't we?'

'What do you think?' Danny held Brett's gaze. He let the hand that had been resting on Brett's knee inch upwards under the robe.

'I think after the workout Ilsa put me through I can barely move. So if you're thinking what I think you're thinking...'

'My Mama always told me, I am woman hear me roar. No, that wasn't it. If you never try, you never succeed.'

'I doubt she was referring to this particular situation,' Brett said, raising his eyebrow at him.

Danny looked at Brett hopefully. Brett looked nobly long-suffering. 'Oh, very well,' he grumbled. 'But you'll have to do all the work.'

'No problem.' Danny rubbed his hands together. 'Okay, then.' He grabbed the bottle of oil from the drawer and held it up. 'Hey, wasn't this nearly full yesterday?'

'I daresay.'

'You _have_ been a busy boy,' Danny leered. 'Take off your robe and lie on your stomach.'

Brett's eyes widened. 'I don't think-'

'For the massage, dummy.'

'Oh right.' Brett sat up, wincing melodramatically. Moving carefully, he shrugged the robe off his shoulders. Danny smirked at him and pulled the robe away. He dropped it on the floor as Brett carefully manoeuvered himself on to his stomach.

Danny stood up and stripped quickly, tripping as he caught his foot in his pants. He fell face first on to the bed at Brett's feet.

Brett smirked. 'It's a wonder you ever manage to get laid.'

'I never had no complaints.'

'Is that because you knocked them out falling on them?'

'Ha ha, you're a riot, you really are,' Danny said, reaching for the oil. 'You want a massage or not?'

'Why not? I like to live dangerously.'

Danny swung a leg over Brett's hip and sat down on Brett's arse, not at all gently. 'Ow,' said Brett, but any further complaints he might have made were forestalled by Danny digging his hands into the muscles of Brett's shoulders and going to work. Brett melted into the bed, his eyes fluttering shut. Except for the occasional heartfelt groan as Danny found a particularly sore spot, he could have been asleep.

Despite the allure of a relaxed and vulnerable, not to mention attractively oiled Brett, Danny kept his touch impersonal as he worked his way down the lean tanned body, over tight buttocks and down nicely muscled thighs, biting his lip as Brett instinctively opened his legs a bit at Danny's touch. Okay, mostly impersonal. Oh, who was he kidding? Brett was sexy as hell even when wearing his stuffiest English lord outfits; now here he was naked and spread out before Danny like he was his for the taking. The intensity of the feeling that surged through Danny caught him by surprise. He was as hard as a rock, wanting Brett, wanting to claim him and wasn't that a kick in the pants? This felt nothing at all like the casually affectionate romps in the sack they occasionally indulged in, when going out and picking up girls was too much effort.

It was unfair. Danny was only human, how was he supposed to resist this? Even his lordship's calves were pretty. Danny smoothed his hands over them and sat back, crouched at Brett's feet, admiring the view.

'You want me to do your front?' he asked, aware that his voice had dropped a register and acquired a husky tone, giving him away.

Brett turned over and looked at Danny from under his lashes. He stretched languidly. 'I take back every word. You are a miracle worker.'

'Well, I won't say I told you so,' Daniel said modestly.

'You won't?'

'Okay, I told you so.'

'I promise I will never doubt you again.'

Danny prodded Brett in the chest, but more gently than he would have normally. Oh yeah, he was a goner. 'I'll hold you to it,' he said, smiling at Brett.

'Oh, you will?' Brett looked dismayed.

'You know what else I'm great at?' Danny said, changing the subject, crawling up Brett's body so that he crouched over him, their faces inches apart.

Brett's eyes dropped to Danny's mouth. 'Do tell,' he murmured.

'How about I show you instead?' Danny said, and kissed him, feeling Brett's arms come up around him, pulling him down on top of him, sinking into the welcoming embrace.

That same possessive feeling from earlier came rushing back stronger than ever. He broke the kiss and buried his face in Brett's neck, gasping at the intensity. 'Can I fuck you?' he blurted.

'Danny-'

'I really want to,' he said, willing Brett to understand. There was a long silence. Danny could feel his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest as he waited for Brett to say something.

'All right,' Brett said finally, slowly.

'Only if you want to,' he said, suddenly worried, pulling back to stare down at Brett.

Brett rolled his eyes. 'Danny, I said yes,' he said, sounding exasperated.

'Yeah, but-'

'Daniel, I am currently relaxed and filled with goodwill towards all mankind, a feeling which is beginning to rapidly wear off, by the way -'

Danny kissed him again, muffling the protests against his lips, protests which soon ceased as Brett started to kiss him back.

It was actually a wrench to break the kiss in order to sit up. Danny perched on Brett's thighs and reached for the oil, warming it in his hands. Brett was staring at him through heavy-lidded eyes. 'Turn over,' he murmured. He watched Brett's eyes flare and without a word Brett rolled onto his stomach, Danny lifting up only enough to give him room to move. He ran one hand down Brett's back, watching goosebumps form in its wake. He palmed a tight buttock, feeling it tense under his hand, and gave it an affectionate slap.

'Dan_iel_.'

'Raise your leg.'

'Oh,' Brett said only, shifting immediately. Danny moved to kneel between his legs. He took a moment to marvel at the sight of Brett, exposed, trusting Danny.

'You're gorgeous, you know that?' he murmured reverently.

'Considering your view, I'll have to take your word for it,' Brett said, sounding a bit self-conscious.

'Just gorgeous.' Danny stroked down into the crease, taking it slowly. Brett shifted again, making access even easier and Danny's fingers slid inevitably over him. Brett shuddered. 'Okay, baby?' Danny asked, checking.

'Yes,' Brett said, sounding slightly breathless.

Danny took his time, at first only stroking lightly. Brett shivered under him, quiet at first, but then Danny rubbed harder and Brett made an 'ahh' sound and his body yielded. Danny's finger slid in to the knuckle and Brett moaned. 'That's it, sweetheart,' Danny murmured, sliding out and in again, further. 'Give it up for me.'

'Get on with it, why don't you,' Brett said, muffled by his pillow.

'Why, you got someplace else to be?' Danny teased.

Brett's head came up and twisted as he tried to glare at Danny, the effect lessened by the hair falling over his face and the fact that Danny now had two fingers up his arse. He smiled at Brett and twisted his fingers and Brett's mouth opened soundlessly as his body shook.

Carefully Danny withdrew and tipped more oil onto his fingers.

'Danny?'

'Right here, baby. I'm gonna put three fingers in you now. Reckon you're ready for that?'

'I trust you.' Brett sounded a lot calmer than Danny felt.

'I know you do,' he said, swallowing hard. 'Just relax and open up for me, okay?'

'All right.'

Danny pushed the fingers in slowly, feeling Brett tense, then slowly relax, his body giving way. He took his time, working his fingers around, making Brett ready to take him. Brett had buried his face in his pillow, once he jerked and gasped as Danny brushed something within him, but otherwise he kept his body still.

At last Danny figured Brett was as ready as he was going to get, and moved to lie over him, holding some of his weight on one arm, as he grasped his cock and lined himself up.

'Ready?'

'Please fuck me, Daniel,' Brett said, sounding like he was holding on by a thread.

Danny pushed forward, faster than he'd intended as he felt the smooth heat close around him, drawing him in. He froze, worried that he'd hurt Brett, but Brett wasn't trying to pull away, Brett was pushing back to meet him. Danny's restraint snapped. He pushed up with his hands on either side of Brett's shoulders and drew back and then his hips snapped forward, pushing Brett a bit up the bed. As he withdrew he felt Brett brace himself and this time when he pushed, Brett went with it. Danny felt the last of his self-control desert him as he fucked into Brett and it was glorious; over the roaring sound in his ears he heard Brett shout and when he came he could have sworn the earth moved.

When Danny could think again he was collapsed on Brett's back. He forced his leadened limbs to cooperate enough to slide off of him, surprised Brett wasn't complaining about how heavy he was.   
.  
He smiled when he realised why Brett was so quiet. His lordship was fast asleep, mouth slightly open, starting to snore softly. Danny lay and watched him for a while, shying away from thoughts that wanted to dwell on this strange new feeling. His stomach rumbled and he sat up, grateful for the distraction, figuring he'd order room service for lunch. He reached over and picked up the menu from the side table and a piece of paper fluttered on to the bed. Danny picked it up.

_Thanks for a great time. Call me if you would like a rematch. Room 412. Ilsa._

Grinning, Danny reached for the phone.


End file.
